grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Living Bullet
Living Bullet real name unknown is the speedster superhero member of the Justices Friends. Who is regarded as the fastest man in the world on Dimension GF-007 Earth. Appearance Living Bullet is a yellow, golden bullet with eyes and a mouth. Biography The man who became Living Bullet created an armored suit powered by a rare form of Dust known as ‘Speed Dust’ that allows him move at near sonic speed to the point that nobody can see him move, making him one of the fastest, if not the fastest man alive. He has children which he calls his "little leadheads". GrimmFall Living Bullet was first seen arriving to Jade Academy to pick up Artemis and Superboy, to transport them across the world to the city of GrimmFall. Where he would attend Artemis and Superboy's meeting with Phil Ken Sebben, during the meeting Living Bullet pitched that it would be best if he stuck with Artemis and Superboy for now. After which he would take Superboy and Artemis to the headquarters of the Justice Friends the Hall of Heroes, so they could meet and talk with them about their current situation. But during said visit the Hall of Heroes was attacking by the Racing Drones while Malachite Plasmius was let loose on the City of GrimmFall at the same time. This would lead to them all splitting into two groups to handle both threats, with Living Bullet joining the group sent to deal with Malachite Plasmius. GrimmFall: The Golden Castle Living Bullet while investigating raids by pirates at sea would end up capture and held prisoner by Billiam Milliam on the Vanishing Isle. While being held prisoner Billiam would use Living Bullets suit to commit mass theft and abduction framing Living Bullet in the process. When Billiam had no more use for the suit he gave it back to Living Bullet and released him by sending him flying towards the island of Mitimotu to take the fall for all the crimes committed. After his rough landing Living Bullet would be confronted by a angry Alexander Xanatos, who was under the belief Bullet was the one that abducted his parents. He would also end up confronted by Chip Damage and Foxtail along with P.O.I.N.T soldiers, only for his teammate and friend Major Glory to arrive to help with proof of his innocence. After that Living Bullet would speed back to the Vanishing Isle to angrily confront Billiam for everything he did, only to end up having to fight Billiams bodyguard/enforcer Saluk in the process. Personality Living Bullet speaks and moves really fast, unable to stop for even a micro-second. Despite this he is quite friendly and willing to land a helping hand to just about anyone. Abilities True to his name, Living Bullet is as fast, if not faster, than a speeding bullet, moving and appearing from place to place in the blink of an eye. His movements are so fast that his scenes can barely contain a single frame of his movement. With such amazingly sonic speeds, he is likely the fastest member of the Justice Friends, if not the fastest being in the world. Like a bullet, he is also tough as metal and can push foes with great force and survive crashing into concrete buildings and pavement. * Super Speed: Living Bullet can fly incredibly fast at near sonic speeds to the point that nobody can see him move, making him one of the fastest, if not the fastest man alive. * Shooting: Living Bullet can fly fast enough to smash into his enemies and send them flying like a gun to a can. * Super Endurance: Thanks to his metallic frame, he has more endurance than ordinary beings, able to resist blows from mighty beings like Krunk and She-Thing, however his body can only take so much damage before it starts getting full of dents. Relationships Allies Major Glory: 'Living Bullet and Major Glory are both members of the Justice and also very old friends. Major Glory has admitted to Bullet being his old roommate in college. 'Artemis: '''Living Bullet was called to help transport Artemis and Superboy to GrimmFall to speak with Sebben. Her first impression was that Bullet was faster than her friend Wally and as fast as the Flash. She noted the difference in power between his and the other speedsters she has known and trusted him when he provided her and Superboy protection from traveling with him. '''Superboy: Living Bullet was called to help transport Artemis and Superboy to GrimmFall to speak with Sebben. His first impression was that Bullet was faster than his friend Wally and as fast as the Flash. He noted the difference in power between his and the other speedsters he has known and trusted him when he provided him and Artemis protection from traveling with him. Enemies 'Billiam Milliam: '''Bullet despises Billiam for only holding him prisoner but also for using his suit to commit many thefts and abduct many innocent people. Quotes Background Information Trivia * He is inspired by the describing quote in the classic Superman introduction ''"Faster than a speeding bullet". * Living Bullet is a parody of Marvel's Iron Man, DC's The Flash and Marvel's Quicksilver. Having Iron Man's armor but the Flash's super speed. ** He may also be a parody of Fawcett Comics' Bulletman. * He has children which he calls his "little leadheads". * Living Bullet was one of two members of the Justice Friends beyond the main three to be featured prominently in an episode of the Justice Friends shorts, the other being White Tiger. Category:Characters Category:Justice Friends Members Category:Heroes